Uma viagem de Sentimentos
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Oito anos passaram deste que Ryoma partiu para os USA. Sakuno apareceu de repente e tenta disser o que sente por Ryoma. O que ele responderá? RxS Leiam e deixem um comentário, por favor!


Notas de Autora: OI!!

uma one-short de Prince of Tennis!! o

Bem, este one-short era para ser uma lição de "com tratar uma mulher", só que apareceu-me esta ideia e achei-a bem mais romântica!!

Obrigado aos 2 comentários dos meus outros 2 one-shorts de RxS!

Eu sei que sou nova aqui na categoria Prince of Tennis, por isso eu tenho menos reviews, mas deste que tenha 1 já fico feliz!

(quer disser que o meu trabalho não foi em vão)

Eu espero que o Ryoma não me descubra aqui! uu

Ryoma: Ryoma quê? ¬¬

Há grande susto! ¬¬ Já é a 2ª vez que me assustas assim! ¬¬

Ryoma: Ryoma quê? ¬¬ ((olha para o PC)) Isto... isto não é aquela história que o Momo-sempai me mostrou na outra vez, não é? ¬¬

He, he, he! n.nUU Claro que não!

Ryoma: Eu vou ler para ter a certeza! ¬¬

Não vais nada! ((tapo os olhos do Ryoma para ele não ler)) Junko-sannnn!!

Junko: O que aconteceu? n.n

Eu, eu não consigo segurá-lo por muito tempo. Podias levá-lo para algum sitio bem longínquo?

Junko: Claro!! n.n

Arigato!!! Bem, vamos começar! E sem o Ryoma por perto! ¬¬

Sumário: Oito anos passaram deste que Ryoma partiu para os USA. Sakuno apareceu de repente e tenta disser o que sente por Ryoma. O que ele responderá? RxS Leiam e deixem um comentário, por favor!!

Uma viagem de Sentimentos

One-Short

By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee

Começado às 15:51 de 5 de Agosto de 2007

Echizen Ryoma; 20 anos...

Naquele momento, nos USA, Echizen Ryoma participava num jogo de ténis.

Ryuzaki Sakuno acabara de sair do aeroporto, nos USA. Tinha decidido fazer algo que deste sempre desejou fazer. Iria em busca de Echizen Ryoma, nem que fosse para, apenas, ver os seus jogos.

Ela sabia que ele jogava naquele dia, num exacto estádio, mas rezava a Kami-sama para que ela descobrisse onde ficava a tempo de vê-lo, pelo menos uma vez.

Tinha chamado um taxi, mas como a cidade era tão movimentada, por pouco não arranjaria um. Disse o endereço ao motorista e tentou utilizar o pouco inglês que tinham-lhe ensinado na escola para poder "contactar" com o motorista. Este percebeu logo que ela era uma estrangeira e perguntou que língua ela falava e Sakuno apenas disse "japonês" e o homem não pode resistir em fazer uma careta.

O homem tinha sido muito simpático com ela e tentaram manter uma conversa "normal". Ele falava mais devagar, para Sakuno entender as suas palavras. Descobriu que aquele homem era fã de ténis e gostava, particularmente, de um jovem de 20 anos que em pouco tempo conseguiu chegar ao topo, filho de Echizen Nanjiro, o famoso "Samurai da terra das Sakuras", como era conhecido, acrescentou com orgulho o senhor de, já, idade avançada.

Sakuno admirou-se ao ouvir o senhor falar de Ryoma.

- A menina também gosta de ténis? – perguntou o senhor enquanto olhava para a frente.

- Ah... humm! À, sim! – respondeu ao ouvir a pergunta daquele senhor – Eu vim, especialmente do Japão, para ver Echizen Ryoma. Eu conheci-o quando tinha 12 anos.

O homem riu com gosto e Sakuno olhou para ele de forma interrogativa.

- Ah, ah, ah! Não és a primeira que diz conhece-lo. – disse o senhor num tom divertido.

- Mas... mas é verdade! – disse Sakuno – Eu conheço-o, aos 12 anos ele mudou-se para o Japão e andamos na mesma escola. Ele até chegou a ensinar-me, um pouco, de ténis.

O senhor virou a cara, pela primeira vez, e olhou bem nos olhos dela. Esta apenas agradeceu a Kami-sama por ele ter o taxi parado, pois estava sinal vermelho.

- O teu nome? – perguntou enquanto se virava novamente.

- R... Ryuzaki Sakuno. – respondeu com algum receio.

O senhor arregalou os olhos, mas continuou o caminho – Ryuzaki? Alguma ligação com a treinadora de Echizen Nanjiro? – perguntou curioso.

- Hum, hum! É a minha avó. – respondeu.

- Tinhas razão! Desculpa, mas é que ouve-se tantas coisas prá' i. – disse o senhor – Eu vou te levar o mais depressa possível para o estádio, afinal o jogo já começou a algum tempo. – disse e começou a acelerar o carro.

Echizen Ryoma olhava para o estádio vazio. Sempre ficava no estádio, onde jogava, até o mesmo estar completamente vazio. Sabia que, se saísse, como qualquer outro jogador, os jornalistas não o deixariam em paz e isso era o que mais odiava! Não podia fazer a sua vida em paz que em algum momento um jornalista lhe aparecia à frente a perguntar sobre a sua vida pessoal ou o que pensava fazer no futuro.

Olhou para o céu, de forma sonhadora, e uma imagem de cabelos castanhos e longos apareceu na sua mente. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, alegremente, deixando a sua imaginação o guiar. Sabia que era apenas um sonho, mas naquele dia tinha a estranha sensação chamada "Deja vu".

Olhou para o seu lado direito ainda sentindo essa sensação e viu-a. Uma mulher da sua idade, pelo que parecia. O seu cabelo comprido até ao fim das costas, castanho, amarrado numa fita. Ela parou de correr e ficaram frente a frente. Ele no relvado, que ainda tinha a pintura de uma quadra de ténis e ela no primeiro andar dos lugares. Separados apenas por uma parede. Ela aproximou-se o mais possível, parecendo que quase caia. E ele deu alguns passos na sua direcção. Ela parecia querer lhe disser algo, pois abriu a boca, mas um vento forte apareceu, sabe-se lá de onde, e ela pôs as suas duas mãos na cara, tentando se proteger do forte vento, mas este queria algo em troca e levou a fita, que prendia o cabelo longo daquela mulher, e levou, também, o seu boné, mas este pareceu batalhar, por isso logo o vento o deixo para trás, ficando quieto, 3 metros ao lado esquerdo do seu dono.

O cabelo daquela mulher voava à medida do vento e arregalou os olhos ao ver o seu cabelo longo e solto. Imagens passaram pela sua cabeça e soube, era ela.

Sakuno olhava para aquele misterioso homem, sem reparar que o vento levara a fita que prendia o seu longo cabelo. O seu cabelo, os seus olhos e até o boné que ele antes utilizava. Ela sabia, era ele. Echizen Ryoma. O seu amor secreto.

- He... Hey! – gritou Ryoma, captando a atenção da mulher – Es... espera um pouco. – disse e logo a seguir saio do relvado.

Sakuno olhou à sua volta. Era o Ryoma-kun, de facto, mas onde é que ele foi? – perguntou-se mentalmente.

O tempo passou e sem sinal do Ryoma. Sakuno olhava, de vez enquanto, para o seu relógio. Dirigiu-se à saída, mas quando era para descer viu uma sombra e Ryoma apareceu, subindo as escadas.

- Hey! Hey! Eu tinha dito para esperares, né? – disse Ryoma ao estarem frente a frente.

Sakuno ficou quieta e um tom rosado apareceu nas sua bochechas pela proximidade de Ryoma.

- Qual é o teu nome? – perguntou Ryoma sem desviar, um só segundo, o seu olhar do de Sakuno.

- "O quê?! Ele não se lembrava dela?! Estava a ser tudo fácil de mais!" – a sua mente gritou de forma angustiada - Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- "O quê?!?!" – a sua mente gritou de uma forma muito, muito angustiada. Aquela menina, que ele conheceu aos 12, neta da Sra. Ryuzaki. Não podia ser a mesma, a mesma dos seus sonhos deste os 17 anos. Aquela que ele pensava que era uma mera miragem e a única que ele sabia que algum dia podia sentir aquele sentimento chamado amor por ela era... a neta, não! Era a... Sakuno?!?!

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos e isso trouxe lembranças do passado a Ryoma. Sakuno separou-se dele e começou a cainhar à saída, mas uma mão a impediu e mais lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos.

- O que foi? Porquê que estás a chorar? – perguntou, preocupado, Ryoma.

Sakuno fechou os olhos com força e soltou a frase que estava presa na sua boca. Uma frase directa para Ryoma e que ela sempre tentou "esconde-la" – Ryoma no baka! – gritou com todas as sua forças, pois o choro já tinha lhe tirado grande parte dela (n/a: hee! Força Sakuno!!).

Ryoma arregalou os olhos e puxou-a mais para si – O que é que disseste? Porque me chamaste de baka? – perguntou escondendo a raiva na voz.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos e Ryoma pode ver melhor o seu rosto, que naquele momento estava cheio de lágrimas.

- To... todos estes anos! – começou a disser, Sakuno, deixando-se levar pela emoção – Quando tínhamos 12. Tu, sempre no teu mundo do ténis e eu sempre num mundo separado do teu. Por mais que tentasse entrar no teu mundo, era-me impossível. Tu... tu nunca quiseste saber de mim. – disse a última frase quase num sussurro.

- Eu sei que naquela altura eu só queria saber do ténis, mas eu tinha um objectivo e pelo que me lembro eu disse-te isso, não foi? – perguntou enquanto limpava as suas lágrimas.

- Hum, hum. – apenas disse – Mas ainda não conseguiste alcançar o teu objectivo? – perguntou.

- Eu disse-te qual era o meu objectivo? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu Sakuno.

- Bem, o meu objectivo, naquela altura, era vencer o meu pai num jogo de ténis. – começou a disser, Ryoma.

- Ah?? – perguntou de forma curiosa.

- O meu pai, deste sempre, me ensinou ténis, mas claro, eu não tinha nascido a saber jogar, por isso cometia muitos erros, principalmente no inicio. – Sakuno fez uma cara de que não acreditava no que Ryoma lhe contava – E por isso ele nunca me levou a sério num jogo. Sempre que nós jogávamos ele nunca dava o seu melhor e isso irritava-me! Ele tratava-me como se fosse uma criancinha com 5 anos, mas não era! Eu prometi a mim mesmo que um dia conseguiria vence-lo e dei todo o meu melhor, sempre! Aprendendo cada vez mais técnicas e por fim pude vence-lo, ainda quando andava na mesma escola que tu. – Sakuno apenas o olhava, sabia muito bem que ele ainda não tinha acabado – O meu próximo objectivo, que eu encontrei, era vencer o Capitão Tezuka e sim, tu pudeste ver que eu o venci. – continuou depois de respirar fundo – E... o meu objectivo actual é mostrar ao mundo a minha verdadeira força, ganhando o 1º lugar e ficando conhecido pela minha técnica e não sendo uma sombra do meu pai.

Sakuno abraçou-o e ainda se podia ver pequenas gotas de um liquido transparente no seu rosto, mas naquele momento ela sorria de pura felicidade.

- Então... – começou a disser, Ryoma, ainda nos braços de Sakuno - ... ficarás nos USA, certo? – perguntou.

- Hum, hum! Eu... eu vim... ver... te. – disse enquanto a sua cara ficava vermelha, mas Ryoma não pode ver.

O príncipe do Ténis abraçou-a com mais força e encostou a sua testa ao ombro esquerdo dela – Então... queres ficar na minha casa? Já que vieste para me ver...

A sua cara não podia ficar mais vermelha do que já estava. Só conseguiu disser apenas um "Hum, hum".

Com alguma dificuldade eles conseguiram chegar ao apartamento de Ryoma, por pouco os jornalistas apanhavam-nos. – pensavam os dois.

Ryoma abriu a porta e Sakuno deve algum receio de entrar, mas depois de algum tempo finalmente entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si – Queres? – perguntou Ryoma, que estava na cozinha, já com uma Ponta na sua mão.

Sakuno aproximou-se dele e pegou na lata de Ponta. Ryoma já tinha outra consigo – Não perdeste a mania de beber Ponta, né? – perguntou de forma divertida.

- Aqui não vendem este refrigerante por isso tenho que mandar vir e claro! Eles trazem-me sempre um monte deles e até tenho um congelador especial para as guardar. – piscou-lhe um olho – Como eu já sou um comprador habitual eles costumam fazer-me descontos, por isso acabo por gastar o mesmo, ou até menos, do que se comprasse as latas de Ponta no Japão. Conclusão: sim, ainda gosto de Ponta. – respondeu enquanto sorria.

Sakuno arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo e o raio do tom rosado teve que aparecer nas suas bochechas, mas desta vez, mas a sua infelicidade, Ryoma notou-o.

- Então... como vão todos? – perguntou para depois beber um gole de Ponta.

- O trio e a Tomo-chan começaram a universidade, assim como eu e agora estamos de férias. A minha avó está forte como sempre. – riu-se – E eu vejo, algumas vezes, os antigos titulares e eles sempre me dizem que vão bem e perguntam por ti. – disse.

Ficaram algum tempo em silencio até que alguém o quebrou – E... tu? – perguntou Ryoma – Como tem sido a tua vida? – perguntou num tom indiferente, mas por dentro ele precisava saber a resposta àquela pergunta.

- Eu? – perguntou surpreendida – Bem, eu tenho estado como sempre! – alegrou-se ao constatar que Ryoma queria saber como tinha sido a sua vida deste a última vez que se viram – Acabei a escola obrigatória e entrei na universidade logo no primeiro ano. E tu?

Ryoma ficou calado durante algum tempo. Não era "aquela" resposta que ele queria – Eu também acabei a escola e optei por seguir Ténis, por enquanto.

O silencio durou algum tempo. Sakuno olhava todo o seu redor, em busca de apoio e Ryoma não podia tirar os seus olhos dos olhos irrequietos de Sakuno – Como tens estado... – pararam ao perceber que ambos tinham falado ao mesmo tempo. Sakuno corou e Ryoma apenas deixou os olhos falarem por ele, que naquele momento estavam irrequietos.

- O que... o que querias me disser? – Ryoma foi o primeiro a tomar coragem.

- Bem... o que tu ias disser parecia importante. Porque não me dizes primeiro? – novamente o silencio reinou naquela cozinha.

- Como tem estado a tua vida pessoal? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo. Novamente o silencio reinou naquela cozinha.

Por mais que quisessem que o tempo passasse, ele parecia parado. Por fim alguém respondeu – O que querias disser com "Como tem estado a tua vida pessoal?" – perguntou Sakuno com aquele tom rosado nas suas bochechas.

- O mesmo que a tua pergunta. – respondeu Ryoma num tom indiferente, mas por dentro ele queria saber a sua resposta.

- Bem... a minha vida pessoal? Estou solteira. – respondeu sem vergonha – Sempre estive. – corrigiu num tom baixo.

Ryoma surpreendeu-se pela sua resposta. Ele tinha pensado que ela podia ter um namorado ou até que já deve um só que terminou com ele, mas ouvir da sua boca que nunca teve nenhum namoro... isso... isso era... – Surpreendente. – deixou escapar.

Ao ouvi-lo o tom rosado das suas bochechas tornou-se num vermelho e deve que fingir que estava a beber a lata de Ponta para puder esconder um pouco a sua vergonha.

- Eu também não. Sabes como eu sou. Só ténis e ténis. Claro que eu já tive uma ou duas vezes com uma rapariga, até porque eu sou um homem, afinal, mas nada muito a sério que se pudesse chamar de "namoro". – disse Ryoma, que nem tinha percebido da sua fala de à poucos segundos atrás.

Isso surpreendeu a Sakuno. Quando o visse ela pensaria que o encontraria com alguma loira daquelas super modelos que todos os homens tivessem inveja, mas parecia estar enganada... completamente enganada. Nesse momento a razão da sua visita apareceu na sua mente a 500 km à hora.

- Ryoma... – chamou enquanto as suas bochechas ainda tinham aquele tom vermelho - ... eu queria disser-te uma coisa muito importante.

Ryoma olhou para ela e esperou as suas palavras. Viu como ela estava nervosa, por isso imaginou que o que ela tinha para lhe disser fosse muito importante – Sim?

Sakuno suspirou. Soube que ia ser difícil. Quer disser, disseres ao homem que amaste, praticamente, toda a tua vida um "amo-te" era difícil, muito difícil. Por um momento arrependeu-se por ter começado a falar, mas tinha prometido a todos! Sim todos. Os titulares já sabiam antes dela mesma e sempre lhe perguntavam se já eram namorados, mas ela como era ingénua, pensava que aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira que eles faziam sempre que a viam, mas não. Tinha algo por detrás. Agora já não era uma criança e tinha descoberto esses sentimentos no seu coração. Deve que desabafar e todas as suas amigas da universidade, principalmente a Tomoka, davam-lhe forças para ela ir ter com Ryoma aos USA e disser-lhe que o amava. – "Elas até costumavam fazer filmes a imaginar a nossa história romântica." – pensou de forma divertida.

Por fim elas conseguiram lhe convencer e aqui estava ela, Ryuzaki Sakuno, à frente do seu amor secreto, Echizen Ryoma, prestes a confessar-lhe os seus sentimentos.

- Ryoma eu... – este aproximou-se mais e, sem perceber o seu gesto, pôs as sua mãos nos ombros de Sakuno - ... eu... – ela olhava-o com aqueles olhos carinhosos e doces. Mais doces que o mel ou até mais que o chocolate – pensou Ryoma ao olhar aqueles dois olhos da cor do chocolate - ... eu... – continuou Sakuno enquanto se sentia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos dourados deixando escapar aquela palavra pelo seus lábios sem sequer perceber - ... amo-te...

Ryoma arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o leve sussurro de Sakuno. Ela... ela... amava-o? Não estaria a delirar? Sabia que tinha uma forte ligação com aquela mulher. Que o puxava para ela cada vez mais.

Um miar acordou-os do seu sonho. Ryoma olhou para a porta da cozinha e viu o seu gato, Karupin, que estava ao seu lado – "Com inveja." – pensou Ryoma divertido – "Por ver o seu dono com uma mulher tão bonita."

Sakuno também olhou para o chão e viu um gato de pelo castanho claro e com as patas e cabeça castanhas escuras e os seus olhos – surpreendeu-se – eram azuis.

- Este gato... é teu? – perguntou Sakuno enquanto fazia festinhas ao gato e este recebia-as com a maior gratidão.

- Sim. – admirou-se ao ouvir a pergunta – Parece que ele gostou de ti. – disse sem pensar, fazendo com que essa frase deixa-se a Sakuno muito, muito corada – Ele é o Karupin e já tenho-o deste pequeno. É o meu melhor amigo. – disse num tom divertido.

- Miau! – miou Karupin, percebendo que o seu dono falava dele. Afastou-se da Sakuno e aproximou-se do seu dono e este começou a fazer-lhe festas enquanto o gato ronronava.

Sakuno não pode fazer mais nada senão olhar para os dois. Tão felizes! Mas Ryoma ainda estava calado, ainda não lhe tinha dito nada. Não lhe iria responder?

- Sakuno? – chamou Ryoma enquanto procurava o seu olhar – Sobre o que tu me disseste eu...

- Não precisas responder ou até disser nada! Eu, eu... eu tenho que ir! – levantou-se, mas uma mão masculina não a deixou – Ryoma... – implorou - ... solta-me... por favor...

- Não. Agora não. – levantou-se, nem percebendo que o gato caia do seu colo. Aproximou-se da Sakuno e beijou-a. Sim, beijou-a! E isso deixou-a completamente surpreendida, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu... sei... que... eu... sinto... algo... por... ti... – dizia entre beijos cada vez mais apaixonantes.

- Ry... Ryo... ma... – tentava disser Sakuno, mas já era tarde de mais.

- Não. Não digas nada. Deixa-me descobrir o que eu realmente sinto por ti... por... favor...

Naquele fim de tarde eles ficaram fechados no quarto de Ryoma a fazer sabe se lá o quê e o Karupin bem que tentava entrar no quarto do seu dono, mas não podia.

A lua apareceu e o céu ficou escuro... para que, passado algumas horas, desaparece-se e o sol se mostrasse novamente... e mais algumas horas passaram.

Abriu um olho e não reconheceu o quarto. Abriu o outro e sentou-se apresada, quase caindo da cama e levando outro corpo atrás. Corpo? – perguntou-se. Seria um... morto??

- AHH!! – o seu grito histérico deveria ter acordado a população inteira de USA e obviamente, acordou o corpo que estava ao seu lado.

Ryoma pôs as mãos nos ouvidos. Era o único que podia fazer depois de ouvir aquele grito histérico por parte da Sakuno. Por que é que gritava?

- Porque é que gritas? – perguntou Ryoma ainda com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Áh! Ryoma! – abraçou-o – Eu pensei, eu pensei, que era um morto, com quem eu estava.

- Pronto. Também não é preciso me comparares com isso, né?- perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sim, desculpa, mas é que eu me esqueci. – respondeu de forma inocente.

- Hum... esqueceste? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Bem, humm... etto... – iria começar a falar mas reparou que o Ryoma tinha tapado a sua cara com uma almofada e ao tira-la pode ver o seu príncipe a dormir profundamente.

- ACORDA!!! – gritou e este não pode fazer mais do que se levantar.

- Sim senhor! – forma de militar.

- He, he, he! – riu-se – Mas agora a falar a sério. É a Open, em que estás a participar, e o teu jogo não são às 3 da tarde? – perguntou.

- Hee! Já tenho uma secretária pessoal e tudo, hei? Sim, porquê? – perguntou indiferente.

- Haa! É que já é meio dia e meio e ainda estás assim!! – gritou Sakuno.

- Haa! É só por causa disso? – perguntou enquanto tapava a sua cara com a almofada.

- Não é só por causa disso! É porque ainda tens que tomar um banho, vestir-te, almoçar e ir para o estádio! E achas que em duas horas e meia consegues fazer isso tudo?? – perguntou.

- Na boa! – respondeu calmamente.

- Mas... – Ryoma beijou-a, interrompendo-a.

- Sabes? Eu descobri uma coisa muito gira ontem à noite. Queres ouvir? – perguntou Ryoma e Sakuno apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça – Eu descobri o que eu sinto por ti, verdadeiramente. Sim, no inicio eu pensei que fosse apenas desejo. Desejo. Todos os homens o sentem. Mas nesta noite eu descobri que o que sinto por ti não é só desejo, mas algo mais... eu amo-te Sakuno. – disse enquanto a beijava outra vez.

- O quê? – separou-se dele – Repete?

- Eu disse que A-M-O-T-E, percebestes? – perguntou Ryoma num tom divertido.

- A... a sério?? – aproximou-se dele e beijou-o – Eu amo-te, amo-te, amo-te Ryoma!!

- Eu também te amo. – disse Ryoma.

E os dois esqueceram completamente o jogo de Ryoma...

Terminado às 22:37 de 11 de Agosto de 2007

Fim

Notas de Autora: Oi! Gostaram??

Junko: Eu estou... cada vez mais surpreendido contigo!! OoO

Bem, é que eu só queria levar a Sakuno para a casa do Ryoma (O//\\O) e queria, também, faze-la chorar, mas não tipo Sakuno anda a correr e a gritar "Ryoma-kun no baka" enquanto este está assim (OoO) e à procura do seu bentou! ¬¬ (cena retirada no episódio 10! ¬¬) Cara de parvo, mesmo! ¬¬ Só quer é comer; dormir e ténis! ¬¬

((eu chego ó pé do Ryoma e dou-lhe um murro mesmo na cara! Ele cai para o lado com estrelhinhas à volta e o Trio + a Tomoka ficam a olhar assim para mim OoO! Chega o Nanjiro + o Momo e batem palmas!! o))

Heee!! Só para eu me alegrar!! o

Junko: Uau!! OoO Ainda bem que eu levei o Ryoma para um sitio bem longe! uu

Bhaah! Se ele chegasse agora não haveria problema nenhum!

Junko: Ai não? Ele está mortinho por saber porque lhe chamas "Ryoma no baka" 500 vezes e eu no 5º capitulo das Almas Gémeas abri a boca, gomeneee!! ((olhos de cachorrinho abandonado))

O quê???!! Disseste ao Ryoma que a Sakuno gosta dele?? Baka! ¬¬

Junko: Gomen, gomen, gomeneee!!

Fssshh! Está bem, eu perdoou-te! n.n

Junko: Arigato!! ((abraça-a))

Bem, bem! Mas para o pessoal que se está perguntar **"O que é a Open?"** É uma espécie de torneio onde jogam os melhores tenistas do mundo e é aí que se sabe quem é o melhor do mundo (e claro, neste fic o Ryoma já ganhou um trofeu da Open já à muito tempo).

E na vida real esse torneio existe mesmo e está já à porta (eu vou querer assistir se eles terem na televisão! ) Eu hoje estive a ver um torneio (que não me lembro do nome! n.nUU) e disseram que o próximo seria a Open (que também falam no anime) e por isso eu estou a contar o tempo para ver!! o

Acho que já está tudo! Por isso: Comentários; sugestões, etc. Cliquem no GO aí a baixo, ok?

**Bjs e até ao próximo one-short que é a continuação do fic "Um dia de... bêbados?"**


End file.
